The Life of Blockcade
by Crossbow13
Summary: This is an adaptation of the rolelpaying I did with my character Blockcade I was killed in about 2 to 3 months. It was my first experience roleplaying and it was AWESOME! Some actual roleplayers from the forums appear in the stories so kudos to them. Thanks to: Aadi,l EpicsIsHere, Megatronous Prime, Baku, Blitzwing (I still hate you), Red Eye


"I can't believe this Blockcade!" yelled Night Slash as he threw one of the hammers on a table next to him at Blockcade. His face was hot in anger. Instinctively Blockcade grabbed the hammer.

"You ok Watermark", Blockade said in a caring voice.

The hammer transformed into a really small robot. He shook his head yes and looked at Night Slash.

"What's your problem?", Watermark said.

"My problem is with Blockcade not you!" yelled Night Slash

"Don't talk to him like that!" Screamed Blockcade. His face started to boil as he walked toward Night Slash with Watermark sitting up in his arms.

Blockcade's statement disarmed Night Slash and he started to cool down.

"Sorry." Night Slash said apologetically. A moment of silence passed and then Night Slash said, "Why Blockcade, why?"

Blockcade also calmed down and he shook his head slowly while he let out a sigh.

Puzzled, Watermark looked at Blockade, "What does he mean Blockcade?", he asked innocently.

There was a pause, and then Night Slash said, "Blockcade joined the Decepticons and I the Autobots."

If Watermark was a human his optics would have widened in horror. Watermark just laid in Blockcade's arms, speechless.

* * *

**Millions Of Years Later On Earth**

It was just an average day on Earth with Blockcade finalizing some medical training with Knock Out.

"That's it for today. I've pretty much have taught you all that I can. Your fast learner ... um..."

"Blockcade,"

"Oh yes Blockcade, well I'll be in the Med-Bay you should probably head to the war room to see if we have any Decepticons out in the field that need repair."

"Ok Knock Out.

Blockcade walks out the room singing a song.

"Iron birds of foreplay adrift above the skies

Cloudy revelations unseen by naked eyes

Flying tools of torture will penetrate the sphere

Erupt the rock of ages, bringing final fear"

Blockcade stops singing when he reaches the war room.

He sees his friend EpiclsHere.

"Hey Epics how's it going." Blockcade said

"I'm great what are you up too?", responded Epics

"Nothing much, just trying to find a fight to help in."

"I getting a message from Aadil, he's fighting some 'bots over in Florida. I was going over to help him."

"Sounds like you'll need repairs on the spot, I'm going too."

"The more the merrier."

"Ok let's get a Ground Bridge."

* * *

**Over In Florida**

"It ends here Aadil!", screamed a big Autobot. He held Aadil's throat in his hand. Two other smaller Autobots stood behind him.

"Any last words Aadil.", said one of the smaller Autobots

"Go to hell!", yelled Aadil

"No you go first." said the giant Autobot.

Then abruptly a Ground Bridge appeared behind the Autobots and Blockcade and run out of it. The Autobots turn around surprised. Immediately Blockcade takes two scalpels from his box and threw a scalpel into an optic of each Autobot except for the big brute who was still holding Aadil. Energon immediately started pouring out of the Autobots' optics. Their screams brought a smile to Aadil's face.

"I'll get the big boy Block just help Aadil.", said Epics

"Sure.", responded Blockcade with a shout.

After dropping Aadil the big brute proceeded to punch Epics and they engaged in a headlock fight full punches and kicks.

Blockcade hastily ran to Aadil and observes the damage.

"Can you fix me Block?", said Aadil in a weak voice.

"I can. Now I'm going to put you in momentary stasis." Blockcade replied as he rummaged around in Aadil's exposed circuitry.

"Ok you're the doc."

* * *

The brute fell back as he took the full force of Epic's kick. The two half blind Autobots had also joined the quarry and were starting to get a hold of Epics. Epics fought them off ripping open the smallest one putting him into stasis. The brute got up and picked up Epics and threw him at a tree. The other Autobot kicked him while he was on the ground.

"You die today Decepticon!", yelled the Autobot.

"No you.", responded Epics as he shot the Autobot.

He got up and shot the brute as well hitting his exposed chest. The Brute fell and the other Autobot panicked so he transformed and drove off.

"Well that's over.", Epics said as he saw the 'bot leave.

Blockcade helps Aadil up and they both walked over to Epics.

"Thanks for the help guys.", said Aadil in a refreshed voice.

"Don't mention it. I'll call a Ground Bridge.", replied Blockcade.

As the Ground Bridge appeared in front of them Epics said jokingly,

"Can't wait to tell everyone how you got your exhaust port handed to you."

Blockcade began to chuckle.


End file.
